


Rangers in Space...

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, Lauren Shiba Can Kick Your Ass, One Big Happy Ranger Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We came to kidnap you," Zhane said easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on the iS portion of Five Places Lauren Wasn't Raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rangers in Space...

Three days since his team had gone, and Jayden was practising.

Three days since his sister had gone, and he'd barely stopped.

He'd tried to enjoy his sudden lack of responsibilities; sleeping in, slacking off. He was too used to training; he kept finding himself following the routine he knew so well.

Three days, and not a word.

He told himself he was worrying needlessly. Lauren could take care of herself, after all, he knew that. If she knew less of the world than he did...

She could take care of herself.

He was very busy practising when the gate opened, obviously not watching to see who it was. He wasn't surprised when Lauren stepped in front of him, dropping her coat and grinning. He nodded back, switching from kata to attack in mid-move.

He was grinning and breathless by the time they called a halt, and Lauren wasn't much better. He'd seen her fight, he had some idea of her abilities, but he didn't think she'd seen him and they'd had no chance to spar before she left. He hoped they'd have time now. She'd kept him on his toes in a way no one else ever had.

The applause surprised him; he turned, half-expecting Ji, to find a blond haired man sprawled on the bench. "Well done," he said with a grin, tossing two towels. Jayden caught his, holding it with a frown.

"Jayden, this is Zhane," Lauren said quickly. "He was the Silver Ranger on the team that defeated Astronema, back in '98; do you remember?" Jayden slanted a glance at her and she flinched; they'd had more important things happening that year. "Is Ji here?" she hurried on.

"He's gone into town. Why?"

"We came to kidnap you," Zhane said easily, rising to his feet.

"What?"

"And any of your team that might be around."

"No one's here," Jayden said, looking at Lauren again. "They left just after you did."

Lauren nodded. "We can tell him again when he gets back." She headed for the house; Jayden followed, aware of Zhane sauntering in behind them.

Lauren waved Zhane to wait in the living room; Jayden followed her into the kitchen, accepting the water she pulled from the fridge. "What's going on, Lauren?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "We're here to kidnap you?"

" _Lauren."_

She smiled, grabbing a third bottle and heading back to the living room. "When I left here, I was placed in the charge of a Mentor, just like you were," she told him. "Three years later he became ill and I was taken into the foster system. I would have called home," she added before he could object, "but I didn't need to."

Zhane caught the bottle she tossed to him, watching quietly. He was sitting on one of the stools and didn't move when she sat; Jayden stayed standing, watching them both.

"The social worker I was assigned to had been a Power Ranger. Not for a long time, five years or more by then; but he had been one, and I knew it. I could _feel_ it. I took a risk and told him who I was, about the Nighlok and Shiba House."

"There's Rangers all over Earth, did you know?" Zhane asked.

Jayden nodded slowly. "Some of them are known. I didn't know they kept in touch, though."

"Oh, it's fairly loose," Zhane agreed. "It's usually a Red thing, they keep in touch with each other, but your team's a bit weird that way. Anyway, Rocky, who was once a Red, got in touch with Tommy, another Red and the closest thing Earth Rangers have to a leader, and he got in touch with Andros, who's my Red, we're Space Rangers, and he...your eyes are very wide."

Jayden turned to Lauren. "Is he making things up?"

"No, but he is doing that on purpose. Behave, Zhane." Zhane grinned unrepentantly and she smiled. "Zhane and Andros are Space Rangers, but they joined up with some Earth Rangers to defeat Astronema, so they're counted among our Rangers. Andros spoke to Dimitria, a sort of - galactic Ranger leader. And she arranged for me to be housed with some of the alien teams, to train and learn with them."

"In space," Jayden said flatly.

"Yes." She smiled at the look on his face. "Tommy Oliver insisted that whenever I was moving between teams, I should have a Ranger escort. Just in case the Nighlok rose and realised that outer space existed and that I was alive and out there and figured out how to get up there and find me."

"Tommy worries," Zhane said to Jayden's look. "It's what he does."

"Sometimes the teams escorted me. But if they couldn't, it was always Andros and Zhane and their ship."

"Ship," Jayden echoed vaguely.

Zhane nodded, suddenly more serious. "We fought Astronema and won. But we've never stopped travelling, and we never gave up being Rangers. We don't fight anymore, but we're always ready to help other Rangers." Glancing at Lauren, he added, "Or potential Rangers, or soon to be Rangers. I brought Lauren to and from half a dozen worlds, over the years."

"Thank you," Jayden said quietly.

"Yeah. She was a good guest. Taught her a couple of things about flying, too."

"The Megaship's not hard to fly," Lauren pointed out.

Zhane grinned suddenly. "And I promised her I'd bring her and you and any of your team who want to come for a trip around the universe to celebrate your win. Lauren seems to think you won't want to leave, even though you're done fighting. So we're here to kidnap you."

"We can't both leave," Jayden agreed.

"We're done," Lauren told him. "And we're leaving a communicator with Ji, and the Megaship's fast. It'll bring us home if we're needed. Come and let me show you what's out there."

Jayden wavered; Lauren saw it, smiled, and added, "And I'm head of Shiba House, and I want you to come."

Jayden looked down, sighing. "The others aren't here."

"We'll go get them," Lauren said. "The ship has teleporters, we can find them easily. Come with me."

Jayden glanced towards the door. "Out there?"

"I'll show you everything."

He grinned, suddenly, and she smiled in relief. "I'd like that."


End file.
